Currently, the HBCC resources include brains from individuals with the following diagnoses (numbers of subjects listed in parentheses): Bipolar disorder (135), Non-psychiatric controls (311), Schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorder (193), Substance Abuse (23), Major depressive disorder (217), Other psychiatric/neurological diagnoses 128, Not diagnosed (44). A total number of subjects 1,051. From July 31, 2015, until July 31 2016 we collected 74 brains through the DC and Northern and Central VA Medical Examiners Offices. The breakdown by diagnosis for the tissues collected during this year is as follows: Bipolar disorder (5), Control (5), Schizophrenia (1), Major depressive disorder (6), Other and not diagnosed yet (57). Other resources include: -cDNA libraries constructed from dorsolateral prefrontal cortex (DLPFC), hippocampus, anterior cingulate cortex (ACC) and subgenual cingulate cortex (sgACC), and dura from hundreds of subjects with mental disorders and controls -microarray expression and genotyping data (publicly available at dbGAP accession ID: phs000979.v1.p1) from DLPFC, hippocampus and dura -frozen sections (14 um thick) mounted on slides (DLPFC from 32 patients with schizophrenia and 63 controls), -formalin-fixed coronal slices (approximately 15 mm thick) of a single hemisphere from 15 controls, 10 patients with schizophrenia, 5 with major depression, 4 with bipolar disorder. -Fibroblasts derived from postmortem dura: 450 HBCC collaborates with the investigators within and outside NIH, who study the causes and pathophysiology of mental disorders (16 new collaborations in the past year). Below are the current collaborative studies: 1. RNA sequencing data from DLPFC for 400 subjects were generated. They will be soon publicly available. 2. Drop-seq analysis of mRNA transcripts in individual cells from postmortem human brain. We provided several human brain tissue blocks. 3. We provided >100 DLPFC tissue samples from MDD subjects and controls for GluR studies. 4. Epigenetic study - investigating cell-type specific, high-resolution DNA methylation profiling in the adult cerebral cortex (DLPFC and ACC). We provided 48 tissue samples. 5. DISC1 immunohistochemistry study. We provided slices through the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex (DLPFC) from 94 subjects (62 Controls and 32 subjects with schizophrenia). 7. Mitochondrial DNA study. We provided DNA samples from 30 subjects with schizophrenia) and received sequencing data (to be posted at dbGaP). We are also providing tissues from DLPFC for the study of glutamatergic and GABAergic receptor conductance. 8. Investigation of the effects of alcohol drinking/abuse on mRNA levels of oxytocin (OXT) and oxytocin receptor (OXTR) in human brain. We measured by qPCR OXT and OXTR expression in DLPFC in 700 subjects. 9. Investigation of the role of PINK1, ubiquitin kinase that activates another PD associated gene product, Parkin, in aging and Parkinsons disease. We provided blocks of frozen tissue from young adults (16-25 yrs. old) and older subjects (> 60 yrs. old). 10.Investigation of GABAergic and glutamatergic neurons in habenula, preoptic area and dorsal raphe. Research on addiction. We provided tissue blocks for neuroanatomical studies. 11. Analysis of meningeal lymphatic vasculature in human postmortem brain. We provided samples of human dura. This tissue will be analyzed using histology and electron microscopy. 12. We transferred brain tissues (whole brains) from 7 cases with autism spectrum disorders (ASD) to the UMD brain bank. Documentation (copied files with names redacted) was also provided. 13. Investigation of neuroinflammation in postmortem brain of patients with major depressive disorder: translocator protein (TSPO), COX-1, and COX-2. We measured expression of these genes in postmortem DLPFC (700 subjects) and other brain regions by qPCR. 14.Mapping gene expression by RNA-sequencing in the subgenual anterior cingulate cortex of subjects with depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia and controls (200 subjects). 15.Mapping bioactive lipids and RNA expression by RNA-sequencing in migraine headaches using trigeminal ganglia, blood, blood vessels and dura tissues (100 subjects). 16.Schizophrenia study: we provided 710 DNA aliquots (10 ug aliquot each study subject) of patients with schizophrenia, healthy siblings and healthy volunteers. DNA samples were prepared at the HBCC from whole blood lymphocyte fraction. More than 100 samples were run on gel to ensure that the DNA provided is of high quality for high throughput genome analysis.